We Belong Together
by caramilk-panda
Summary: Tina breaks up with Mike because she thinks that he's gonna replace her as soon he leaves for collage. But when Mike gets into an accident, that changes things .


**A/N: Hey guys, here's another Tike one-shot. I have really nothing to say about this one except this is inspired by the rumours that Tike is breaking up because of the fact that they were going to different schools in episode 18 called "Imagineer" and don't worry, it's just a rumour started by the person that hacked Dianna and NOTHING has been confirmed by FOX or Ryan or any of the Glee cast so do not panic . To sum it up, if that episode were to come true, this is how I would make a Tike break up scene happen . So Read. Enjoy and Review . :) **

**- C.P. **

* * *

><p>The final bell of the day finally rang. Now, all I have to do is get through Glee club and booty camp and this Monday is over. I made my way to my locker and I saw a note taped onto the door. I grabbed it and unfolded it. It was from my girlfriend, Tina. I read the note…<p>

_Hey, we need to talk. Meet me by the bleachers after Glee._

_T. _

"We need to talk". Those four dreaded words that you never want to hear or read because you get that automatic gut feeling that either something really good or something really bad is about to happen. I packed up my stuff and made my way to the Choir room. As I walked in, the first person I looked at was Tina and she gave me the smallest smile ever and today, she decided to sit with Quinn and Mercedes instead of beside me. Yep, this can't be good.

* * *

><p>After Glee, I met up with her at the bleachers just like she said to. Everyone else already left so we were all alone. Both of us were sitting on the bleachers.<p>

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked nervously.

"Mike, I've been thinking about us…"

"'Kay, what about us?"

"I've been think about when you go away for collage…and the distance between us and I don't know if I can handle that distance."

"Tee, what are you saying? Are you saying what I think you're saying…'cause if you are, please don't."

"Mike, I'm sorry. I just don't want to get hurt again. And with you gone, a thousand miles away…I don't know if I can handle that. Seriously, what are the chances of you not finding someone better than me?"

"None! Tee, because how many times have I told you that I won't cheat, replace you or do any of that crap. Tina, I love you and I only love you. "

"I know, Mike. I love you too but I just can't…and if you really love me, you'll let me go," She said as tears started to form in her eyes. I hated seeing her cry, so she left me with no choice.

"Fine. If this is what you want, we're done than," With that, she started walking away.

"I wasn't finished!" I yelled, and she stood there frozen with her back turned to me. "I just want you to remember, that you may have given up on me. But I'm not giving up on you, Tina. I will prove to you that I'm not going to replace you or hurt you." After that, we went our separate ways.

As soon as I got home, I laid down on my bed and stared blankly at the celling. I can't believe I lost her, the girl I've been with for almost 2 years just walked out of my life. That night, I cried myself to sleep. I know, it's not very "manly" to cry, but I needed to. My dad once told me "You know when you really love someone, when they're able to make you cry, the moment you lose them." At the time, I treated those words like a joke but now, I can see that he wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, the news of our break up spread like wild fire. Practically, the whole school knew. All the other Glee guys decided to give me an intervention during lunch.<p>

"What did you do to her, Chang?" Puck asked angrily. Not many people know this, but Tina and Puck have been friends since Pre-K and they've always had that brother/sister friendship so this would be a typical Puck reaction when someone decides to mess with Tina.

"I didn't do anything, _She _broke up with me."

"Oh, well than… this changes things. Do you want to tell us why she did that?" Puck replied.

"Yeah, 'cause this all of a sudden and everyone in thought that you and Tina would be the high school sweet hearts that would get married and have kids one day," Sam said.

"I know, I know. I've heard. She broke up with me because she didn't want handle the problems caused by the distance between us when I graduate. She thinks that I'm going to cheat on her or replace her with someone better, the moment I leave."

All of them laughed.

"Changster, Imma be honest with you. The day you decide to cheat and/or replace Tina is the day I get straight As in all my classes aka its just impossible," Puck said.

"That's what I tried to tell her. But she won't listen," I said as I pushed my tray of food away and put my head down on the table.

"You'll get her back, man," encouraged Sam as he patted me on the back.

* * *

><p>The rest of my day got worse each hour as I heard more gossip. But Glee club was definitely the worse. I walked into the Choir room with Puck and Sam, that's when I saw Tina being comforted by Artie. It took a lot of effort to restrain myself from making a scene in the middle of Glee club. All the other guys sat around me and I'm pretty sure they were waiting for that moment when I lost my temper and they'd have to hold me back because it was kind of obvious that I was about to make a scene when I kept clenching my fists every 2 minutes.<p>

When Glee club finally ended, I saw at her locker while I was on my way to my car.

"Okay, I don't know what exactly I did to make you think that I would replace you. But can I just say you work fast, it's only been a day and you've managed to already run back into Artie's arms for comfort. Why am I not surprised? "I said angrily.

"Why are you being such a jerk? You know, Artie's one of my best guy friends."

"Oh, I'm being the jerk? This is coming from the girl who just broke my heart yesterday. You know what, on second thoughts, _"broke"_ is an understatement. My heart felt like it had been pulled out off my chest, stabbed, ran over, stepped on and just left there to rot. "

"Mike, I'm sorry. But if you do still love me, you'd let me go and move on and right now, you're not doing that."

"Don't give me that _'if you love me'_ bullshit, Tina. And if you really want to put it that way, if you really did love me and meant everything you said about me being your first love and all that crap, you'd **_trust _**me and take my word when I said I'm not going to hurt you or replace you," I sighed, "You know, I thought you were different from all the other girls in this school but I guess I was wrong, you're just like the rest of them, you lead guys on and let them go."

"I can't believe you just said that! You know, I'm not like that."

"To be honest, I don't even know who you are right now. All I know, this isn't the Tina that I fell in love with because if I am looking at her right now, I wouldn't be yelling at her because I wouldn't have a reason to yell at her. Because I know the Tina that I fell in love with, loves me, trusts me and cares for me and I love, trust her and care for her all the same. But I guess, that Tina's gone. If you ever see the old Tina again, can you do me a favour and tell her that Mike loves her and misses her so much. "

* * *

><p>That was the last thing I said to her.<p>

It started raining when I was driving home and I thought about what I said and to be honest, I don't know where it came from. I was mad but I didn't actually mean half of what I said.

I was waiting at red light and when it turned green, I slowly put pressure on the gas pedal and I looked at my mirrors. That's when I saw a speeding car coming from behind me… I tried to changed lanes before it can get to me…than all of a sudden…**BOOM!**

* * *

><p><em> "Mike…Mike…MIKE! Wake up, please babe. Wake up." <em>

Was the last thing I heard, and I can recognize the voice, it was Tina's voice and she sounded like she was crying.

I slowly opened my eyes, "W-Where am I?" I asked.

"Mike! Thank God, you're okay! I thought I was going to lose you," Tina said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back, it felt so good to have her in my arms again.

When we pulled away, I asked again, "No, seriously. Tee, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, should I be remembering something right now 'cause I really can't remember anything."

"You got tackled really bad at your last home game. So bad that you fell into a coma…for 2 days."

"2 days? Well, I can kiss football goodbye."

"Really, Mike? You had to ruin a dramatic moment?"

"I'm sorry, but you know what I mean."

"Is football more important to you than the fact that you almost lost your life 2 days ago?"

I thought about what she said.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

* * *

><p>I was in the hospital for another night, but the doctor said that I had to stay home for another couple days to get my strength up.<p>

Tina and I were cuddling in my bed.

"I couldn't believe that I was about to lose you. I just can't imagine life without you," she said as I felt her tighten her grip around me.

"I can and trust me, it sucks."

She looked up at me, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "When I was in the coma, I had a dream. In my dream, you broke up with me because you thought I was going to replace you the moment I go away for school. The day after we broke up, I was hurting while you were being comforted...by Artie. After glee club, I confronted you about why you went back running to him especially after everything that happened between us. Than we got into a huge fight and I told you've changed and other things. My dream ended by me getting rear ended by a speeding car and thinking about you. And that's when I woke up."

She blinked a few times than she pretty much, straddled me and she grabbed both sides of my face.

"Michael Chang Jr., I'm going to assure you that I wouldn't dump you for the smallest reasons. Sure, when you go away, it's going to be hard. But I know we'll get through it and I know you're not going to replace me because you're different from the other guys. And we have something special and I don't want to lose you. This is going to sound really cheesy, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't plan on ending that anytime soon or ever, to be honest."

I smiled, "Well, for the record, Tina Cohen-Chang. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you either. I just love you so much and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon or ever,"

"I love you too," she smiled at me. I smiled back and pulled her in for deep, lingering kiss. When we pulled away, she got off me and laid down right beside me and I pulled her back into my arms.

I've always known that we belonged together ever since I first laid my eyes on her and that this is how it's supposed to be and nothing's going to change that, ever.

The End


End file.
